I.sat
.Sat es un canal de televisión por cable con sede en Argentina, especializado en cine independiente, música, documentales y series, y orientado al público joven-adulto (18 a 35 años) y urbano. En general su contenido se caracteriza por poseer un estilo underground, enfocado hacia películas y series con referencia a la diversidad. Transmite 24 horas al día y está solo disponible en idioma español en toda la región latinoamericana en la cual transmite. El canal fue lanzado el 5 de abril de 1993, y su nombre se debe al acrónimo del nombre de la empresa que lo creó, Imagen Satelital. Su señal se distribuye a través del satélite PAS 9, y se recibe en diferentes sistemas de cable de Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, México, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Uruguay y Venezuela. Dueños El canal estaba operado originalmente por la empresa Imagen Satelital desde 1993. Desde el año 2002, y hasta 2007 estuvo en manos de la subsidiaria Claxson Interactive Group Latin America & Iberia del Grupo Cisneros. En octubre de ese mismo año I.Sat, junto con un paquete de otras 6 señales (Fashion TV, HTV, Infinito, Much Music, Retro y Space), fueron adquiridas por Turner Broadcasting System, una de las divisiones de Time Warner que pertenecía a Ted Turner Estilo Desde su relanzamiento, en 1999, i.sat apuntó a un nuevo público, a través de una programación que lo diferenciaba del resto de las señales competidoras. En ese sentido, el canal ha sido, desde entonces, un espacio vanguardista y transgresor, en donde se ubicaron programas y contenidos impensados en la televisión. Una de sus temáticas favoritas siempre ha sido la sexual, poniendo en pantalla envíos como Sexorama, Sex TV, Real Sex, UK-Raw y Peep Show. Fue uno de los primeros canales en poner en pantalla ciclos de cine de temática gay, junto con series como Queer as Folk y Sugar Rush. El cine independiente es otro de sus estandartes, y su máxima expresión se encuentra en el espacio Primer Plano I.Sat, en donde todos los meses, y desde hace varios años, emite películas temáticas de diferentes partes del mundo, que difícilmente se consigan y se exhiban en televisión. La música también forma parte de la señal. En un comienzo, se exhibían ciclos como i.music, que contaba además con micros informativos, presentados por Mariano Castro. Actualmente, videoclips originales interrumpen la programación, acompañados por preguntas relacionadas (en el caso de VideoManí) o por su traducción al castellano (i.clips). Desde hace algunos años, el canal encontró un nuevo elemento que cuadró perfecto en su estilo: el humor. Puso en pantalla el excelente ciclo Mad TV, el clásico Kids in the hall, el inolvidable y desopilante ciclo argentino Chachachá, y el consagrado Late Night, con Conan O'Brien. La adquisición por parte de Turner le adjudicó el bloque de animación Adult Swim, que le permitió redoblar su apuesta en el mercado latino, apuntando a micros más fuertes y ácidos que los que le permitía Cartoon Network. Series Entre las series que más se han destacado en los ciclos I.Series y BritTV se encuentran: * Testees * Cock'd Gunns * The Mighty Boosh * Trust Me (2009-presente) * Sound * Stargate SG1 (2004-2005;temporadas 1 a 5) * The Mind of The Married Man * Arrested Development (2008-presente) * The Office (2008-presente) * Loaded * Little Britain (2007-presente) * Six Feet Under (2009-presente) * MADtv (2007-presente) * Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2008-2009) * Basement Sessions (2008-presente) * As if * Carnivàle (2009-presente) * Veronica Mars * Buffy, la cazavampiros (2008) * Dharma and Greg * Extras * Shameless * Shameless * Peep Show * Secret Diary of a Call Girl (2009- presente) * Trigger Happy TV (2007-2008) * Sugar Rush (2006-2008) * Neon Génesis Evangelion (2001-2003) * Party Down (2010) Presente * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Cha Cha Cha (2000-2006) * Beautiful People (2010-Presente) * Party Of Five * The O.C. * The Peter Serafinowicz Show * Z Rock (2010) * Dead Set (1 de noviembre estreno) * The Whitest Kids U Know (2010-2011) Enlace Externo www.isat.tv